


天生克星

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [63]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform, 超蝙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 克拉克隐约察觉到自己的地位似乎有些岌岌可危
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】一口吞甜品合集 [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834798
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	天生克星

克拉克隐约察觉到自己的地位似乎有些岌岌可危，当然，这并不是说他不了解自己在布鲁斯心中原本就排在哥谭、工作、秘密身份、阿尔弗雷德、玛莎、联盟……等等等等重要事物之后，这些是他在决定追求布鲁斯前就知悉的事实。但在布鲁斯被切割成无数份的一天里，作为恋人的他总是能拥有其中哪怕二十四分之一的。当他们结束一天的忙碌，他可以拥着疲惫的布鲁斯陪他安安稳稳睡上一会儿，如果恰好布鲁斯也有心情，那么他们会顺理成章享受一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。这火辣又缠绵的一小时是独属于他的，他是那种状态下的布鲁斯眼里的唯一，而这，是克拉克可以原谅布鲁斯其他二十三个小时里不那么在意他的原因。

直到情况有了微妙的变化。

还是那间克拉克熟悉的玻璃房子，还是那张无论他们动作多么激烈也不会摇晃的天价床榻，布鲁斯跨坐在他身前，他们刚结束了一段温情的前戏，克拉克被布鲁斯娴熟的吻技勾得下体发胀。灰白鬓角洇着汗渍的布鲁斯也没好到哪去，他的手正圈着克拉克粗红的阴茎，眼神迷离而诱惑。于是克拉克情不自禁去亲他仍留有些许硬胡渣的下巴，布鲁斯欲拒还迎地哼哼起来，棒极了，这只属于克拉克的一小时让他满心沉醉，圈在布鲁斯腰后的手忘情地下移，他一手托住布鲁斯的屁股，一手掐住他的大腿根部打算扶起布鲁斯坐上他该坐的地方。

没想到布鲁斯搭在克拉克肩上的手不轻不重地掐了一记他的肩膀。

“我有些担心……”

他的嗓音又轻又哑，爱欲里还带着犹豫不决的味道。自认和布鲁斯心有灵犀的克拉克登时读懂了布鲁斯话语里的迟疑，从正面这么骑坐下来确实会插得又深又很，可这不就是喜欢粗暴的布鲁斯想要的吗？他正想骄傲地说“我知道自己够粗够硬够长但我从来没伤到过你所以别担心”，布鲁斯就有些紧张地捧住了他的脸：

“我应该彻底销毁储存监控的硬盘而不单单是清除记录。”布鲁斯看着情欲上脸的克拉克，满脑子想的却还是三小时前刚结束的任务，“万一被人恢复……”

克拉克当下只觉得自己的大兄弟被什么狠狠踹了一脚，这不会让他蔫软——没那么容易——他在无言中不免怀疑布鲁斯•韦恩在折磨他这件事上是否真的拥有与生俱来的天份。

“……别怀疑自己的能力，布鲁斯，”克拉克憋住堵在胸口的一团气，用自己剩余不多的耐心安抚着布鲁斯，“没人会因此追踪到你的，谁能成为你的对手呢？”

除了他之外，他相信没人能胜任这个角色。

“我觉得……”布鲁斯轻咬嘴唇，眉头深锁，即使他一丝不挂，这副认真严谨的模样还是能让满脑子淫荡想法的克拉克肃然起敬，“我有必要回一趟实验室。”

“现在？！”克拉克几乎要咆哮起来，“你确定要现在？”

被喊回了神的布鲁斯低头看看，方才神游到工作状态的人这才反应过来他们眼下最应该干的是什么。

“啊……抱歉。”布鲁斯恍然大悟地眨了眨眼睛，神情中的无辜颇有些刻意。对此无可奈何的克拉克干脆揽着布鲁斯将他扑倒，他决定收回自己交予布鲁斯的主动权，他要使劲浑身解数，绝不再给布鲁斯哪怕一秒可供走神的机会。激烈的交欢冲淡了克拉克的不满，起初，克拉克只把这当成一次偶然的意外。布鲁斯一定是太醉心于工作才会偶尔那么一次忘了在和他做爱时卸下蝙蝠侠的面具，所以他很快原谅了布鲁斯并且打算淡忘这段没必要的插曲——

要不是布鲁斯又一次在他的肉棒蓄势待发即将顶进中年人湿热的屁股里时推开他脑袋的话，他是真的不会把它放在心上的。

“我认为大家今天的飞行线路或多或少都有问题。”前一秒还低低呻吟的布鲁斯深吸了一口气，一脸正色地看着克拉克迷茫的蓝眼睛。什么都无法麻痹布鲁斯用于处理正事的那根神经，克拉克永远也不知道布鲁斯是怎么在哥谭韦恩和哥谭义警这两种身份之间无缝切换的，“比如戴安娜，她可以选择就近的降落点，却因为那里的楼顶预先安排给了维克多导致……”

“停！”浑身发毛的克拉克欲哭无泪，难道布鲁斯一点都不关心他胯下那根胀得快爆炸的大家伙吗？他拖长声音，几乎是哀求道，“如果你不想逼疯我的话。”

“但我……”布鲁斯眯起湿漉漉的棕色眼睛，又是一副不解的无辜姿态，无法再多等待一秒的克拉克气急败坏地向两边扣住了布鲁斯的手，让激情重回正轨之前，克拉克不忘对中年人质问：

“你知道你的不专心会让我觉得自己很差劲吗？”

怒火和欲火焚尽了克拉克的理智，他准备让看起来又一次做出了“无心之失”的布鲁斯付出点必要的代价。这晚的玻璃房子满是旖旎的气息，隔天时不时扶住腰部的韦恩先生并不会明白，他随口的话语对无坚不摧的超人造成了多大的打击。破损的自信心已经不再重要了，最让克拉克困扰的是，目前为止，布鲁斯还没有残忍到在每次做爱时用工作来打搅他们的兴致，而面对这种无法计算概率的随机事件，他难免会在床上变得胆颤心惊。

诚然如狼似虎的进攻和小心翼翼的提防并不冲突，纵使是他忘情地压在布鲁斯身上索取欢愉的美妙时刻，他也开始会在布鲁斯开口的瞬间立刻调用全部的神经，用以阻止又一场可能会谋杀他强烈性欲的谈话。 

“克拉克，我……”

“告诉我你接下来要说的话和工作无关。”克拉克当机立断捂住了布鲁斯的嘴，这换来的当然是不明所以的布鲁斯屈起膝盖踹了他一脚。克拉克不甘示弱，他不仅没放开手，还就直用力掐紧布鲁斯的腰，打算直接进入正题。永远怀有反抗精神的蝙蝠侠愤而还击，原本甜蜜热辣的前戏变成了半真半假的肉搏。被子缠到了他们身上，枕头变作了让超人无力还手的武器，当头昏脑涨的克拉克被布鲁斯推下床，他看到的是布鲁斯在恼怒中羞红了的脸：

“你在想什么？”一些中年人特有的沧桑让他看起来很是楚楚可怜，他的眼角含着雾气，就好像克拉克做了什么伤天害理的事：

“我只是想说我觉得你刚才有点分心！”

“我有点分心？”对这番说辞深感不可思议的克拉克用手指着自己的鼻子，他重复着布鲁斯的问题，不明白怎么百口莫辩的变成了自己，“你真的认为是我有点分心？！”

要是现在哭出来能让布鲁斯知道自己有多冤枉，他一定会这么做的，不过这个场景下，马上要哭出来的却是觉得自己被恋人错怪了的韦恩少爷：

“你不止有点分心，你还有严重的疑心病。” 布鲁斯哑软的嗓音在委屈之下甚至濒临破音，“你居然觉得我会在做爱时跟你聊工作？！”

“你难道没有过吗？” 

克拉克应该为自己辩白，可是在布鲁斯拉起被子倒头把自己蒙了进去的情况之下，他发现连争吵都毫无意义。

“我要睡觉了。”

布鲁斯闷闷不乐的声音传来，而坐在地毯上有苦难言的克拉克又一次在不经意间被布鲁斯彻底打败了。

遥想几年之前，得知超人和蝙蝠侠不太对付的民众们一度就他们到底谁更厉害展开过许多次轰轰烈烈的讨论，在这其中，来自哥谭的大部分声音总是会说“等着瞧吧，蝙蝠侠绝对是超人的克星”。克拉克在那时就暗暗认为这种想法过于主观，哥谭人对蝙蝠侠的盲目拥护让他们不愿意认清事实——他们也太看得起蝙蝠侠了！从前的他不承认哥谭人秉持的这个观点，如今，早已能在床上把蝙蝠侠操到无力哭嚎的他更加对这个观点嗤之以鼻。他知道和布鲁斯说再多都是白费口舌，因为在耍赖和任性方面，布鲁斯是数一数二的个中好手，他在阿尔弗雷德身上所积攒的一切经验都可以轻轻松松让自己哑口无言。

破案讲究证据，这是最伟大的侦探蝙蝠侠教会他的，也让他知道最好的方式无非就是保存证据。

“你果然对我毫无信任可言。”面对克拉克放出的录音，布鲁斯处变不惊地摆出可怜兮兮的腔调，他幽怨地瞟着克拉克，就像在责怪他怎么可以对自己使出这么心机的手段。谁会在每次做爱前把手机放到一边全程录音只为抓男朋友的把柄？

“这不是信任的问题！”克拉克大声辩解，誓要为自己讨回公道，“你伤害了我！至少是破坏了我们当时的气氛和……”

“我哪有伤害你。”布鲁斯盘起腿，他将手肘支在弯折的膝盖上，突然又抿起嘴带些羞涩地对克拉克眯起了眼睛，“你明明每次表现都很好——”

“别妄想用这套糊弄我。”克拉克捶捶自己的胸口，警告自己别被布鲁斯用以讨饶的温言软语诱惑，“这个问题不容忽视，我们得好好……”

“我怎么糊弄你了——”布鲁斯舔舔下唇，他前倾身体将手臂支在床上，并拢的膝盖开始缓慢地朝克拉克蹭动，“每次都被你干得迷迷糊糊的，我怎么会记得我当时说了些什么呢……”

布鲁斯歪着脑袋，目的明确地爬向克拉克，明明心中警铃大作，克拉克却动弹不得，他愣在那儿，由着布鲁斯带着浅笑分开腿坐到他的大腿上。他应该推开这个奸诈的中年人，把他按在床上，严肃地和他聊聊做爱时禁止谈论工作的问题。但他散乱的意识却带领着他的手摸向了布鲁斯压在他胯上的臀肉，那对屁股故意在他裆部蹭动，而经受不起任何挑逗的克拉克在分身积极抬头前便猛地翻身压住了布鲁斯。

双唇相触的瞬间，克拉克忧愁而恍惚地动摇了，也许布鲁斯•韦恩，真的生来就是为了制衡他的？

为了他和布鲁斯未来的性福，也为了他的身心健康，克拉克决定防患于未然，他需要得到布鲁斯的保证，要是布鲁斯不愿意，那他就得做出更具体的行动。

“别在做爱时提工作。”克拉克站在床边，气势迫人，“否则——”

“否则会怎么样？”布鲁斯漫不经心地看了一眼克拉克藏在背后的手，克拉克看上去要动真格的，不过他知道自己总有办法化解。

“否则我只能要求你戴上这个了。”

说话的人拎出小小的口枷，就连尺寸都已经调节成了适合布鲁斯脸部轮廓的长度，他向拉奥发誓他买情趣玩具没有任何私心。他盯着布鲁斯，随时准备先于布鲁斯生气或是扮可怜，他摸清了布鲁斯的手段，绝不会再随随便便被他反将一军。

“我很喜欢这种小玩意儿，你也会爱死它的。”没想到布鲁斯平静地接过了口枷，他可不觉得这种玩具是用来对付他的，因为以他的经验，即使戴上的是他，到最后对它欲罢不能的也只会是克拉克。

“但前提是我想让我们都享受它带来的快乐……”布鲁斯把它握在手里，语气冷淡，“而不是为了让我闭嘴。”

他没有做出克拉克想象中的任何反应，这让克拉克一时乱了阵脚： 

“你不能这么对我，”他抗议起来，他只是想争取一些正当权利，为什么布鲁斯的神情肃穆得仿佛他们在谈分手，“你只是不希望工作变成我们之间的第三者！”

“工作永远都会是我们之间的第三者。”布鲁斯摇摇头，口气流露出些许失望，他知道这很无情，但他不想对克拉克说谎，工作永远会存在于他们之间，无论何时，他都无法弃那些可能会涉及他珍爱事物的危险于不顾，克拉克自然也是其中之一，可他从没想过要把这件事向克拉克剖析得那么清楚：

“我以为你从一开始就知道。”

如果说这颗蓝色星球上有谁能让无所不能的氪星之子焦头烂额，那除了布鲁斯•韦恩，大家找不出第二个可能的选项。好在他还有那么一两个可以诉苦的对象，回想起来，就连这群和他相处日渐融洽亲切的朋友也是布鲁斯带给他的。

“结果我又成了坏人。”克拉克揪着头发，唉声叹气，“他已经三天没和我说话了。”

“根本原因是你爱上了一个工作狂。”阅尽沧桑的戴安娜选择冷眼旁观，既然吵架的男孩们没有选择分手，那在她眼里就都是过家家的幼稚游戏，“这不是你自己选择的吗？”

克拉克一方面觉得自己是在自作自受，一方面又仍对自己能改变布鲁斯——哪怕是那么一点儿心怀希望。

“依我的观察，大蝙蝠根本不会搭理他不在乎的人。”亚瑟抓抓胡子，为自己现在在克拉克眼里也是个有恋爱经验的老手感到高兴，“瞧瞧，他还愿意和你冷战呢。”

“难道我还得为此感到荣幸？”

克拉克扬起眉毛，布鲁斯对他耍尽了花招，他总能在最佳的时机用上最恰当的方式，装傻，服软，讨好，说教，种种种种，他自有一套方式让克拉克对他心软。要是一早就能看到未来，看到总有一大堆事横亘在他和布鲁斯之间，看到自己一再在布鲁斯面前败下阵来，那么他一定……

克拉克自动忽略了另一种不同的结果。

他想，他一定还是会选择敲开布鲁斯的壁垒，挤进去，成为他沉重生命中的唯一陪伴。反正布鲁斯就是有办法对付他，从前他们身处敌对关系时是这样，如今他们成为了恋人也依旧如此，尤其是，当和他冷战了三天的布鲁斯亲自跑到他面前对他道歉，他再次发现，就连短期的僵持，恐怕也不过是布鲁斯和他周旋的其中一种方式而已。

“抱歉，我想我只是太习惯你的存在了。”他将于他而言无比重要的面具捏在手中，高壮的身躯看起来局促而忐忑。他擅长演绎任何一种情境，但克拉克愿意相信这部分的紧张是真的——如果布鲁斯不在乎他，他根本不必在自己身上费那么多心机，他们可以做只在任务中合作的搭档，做普通到连下班一起喝一杯都不可能实现的朋友。而在某个他不知晓的时刻，布鲁斯和他一样忽略了这个可能，他在被挤占得密密麻麻的时间里抽出那么宝贵的一部分来，仅仅只是为了能让自己对他束手无策，他好像享受这种乐趣，即使他自己都没注意到：

“你成为了我人生中的一部分，于是我不知不觉地想跟你分享其他剩余的部分。”

他垂着眼睛，哀怨的模样，这让难得占据上风的克拉克又想叹气，又想发笑。

“我不该忽略你的感受。”布鲁斯话锋一转，他的歉意绝不掺假，不过这不影响他清楚这就是他能让克拉克在这件事上妥协于他的最佳时机，“哪怕那些工作对我真的很重要，我也应该……”

“布鲁斯，无论何时何地，你都可以和我畅谈工作。”克拉克没能绷住自己那张故作正经的脸，他还是发出了带着笑意的叹息，一想到布鲁斯背地里绞尽脑汁想方设法只为对方自己的样子，克拉克止不住地心花怒放起来：

“不止是工作，哥谭，阿尔弗雷德，玛莎，联盟，一切，只要是你想聊的，我都愿意听。”

布鲁斯•韦恩的确是他的克星，就连简简单单的真心话都能轻轻松松要了他的命。

“我认栽了。”他举起双手，宣布投降，“你就是我的天敌，我的克星，只要你喜欢，我可以一天二十四小时都陪你聊工作，别忘了，我有超级大脑，一边干你一边帮你分担工作，我想这也会很棒的。”

布鲁斯的眼睛闪了闪，勾起的唇角写满温柔与得意，他明白能让超人对他无计可施并非他天赋异禀，归根究底，降服超人的不过也只是他对自己浓烈而包容的爱。

“没有工作了。” 他扔开面罩，走向克拉克的同时，他摊开手掌，向他展示被他握在手中的小小球体：

“你就是我今晚的全部工作。”

他想，在未来的日子里，这份工作，他会愿意一直做下去。


End file.
